Alone
by AnneBronteAusten
Summary: Rose Malfoy es a simple vista la clase de chica que todas quisieramos ser. Bonita,lista y con un encanto natural parece tener el mundo a sus pies. Pero a pesar de todo su corazon es un mundo de tormentas y dudas sobre su pasado,sobre su orfandad y sobre todo, sobre su origen.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Rose

Dos sombras reflejadas en el frondoso pasto de un campo calbalgaban a todo galope . A simple vista se observaba que llevaban mucha prisa y no era para menos si pensaban en las consecuencias que su retraso podia traerles.

-¡Vamos Rose!, ¡tía Luna nos espera!-grito impacientemente un adolesente que parecía estar en sus 15 y tantos años a su hermana.Sus ojos eran de un gris extraordinario y su cabello rubio era tan salvajemente ondulado como el de su compañera.

-¡No tendríamos que apurarnos tanto si cierto idiota no hubiera insistido en cazar ese ciervo!-replico la chica mordazmente en tanto su cabello bailaba al son del viento.

-¡Habria sido mas rapido si no tuvieras una punteria tan mala !-replico el mordazmente

-Si claro-espeto la chica -habrias fallado mas rapido y eso nos hubiera librado de este aprieto.

Continuaron acercándose a la casa apresuradamente, ambos iban tarde y lo sabían. Después de todo no era uno de esos días donde se podían dar el lujo de hacerlo. Su tía Luna había planeado su presentación a la sociedad desde hace meses (Luna pensaba que como Malfoy's era inevitable debido a la alta insistencia de sus abuelos paternos ) y los jinetes solo estaban seguros de una cosa:

Que Luna Lovegood les cortaría las pelotas a ambos si no llegaban temprano y aunque Rose fuera mujer, la amenaza no podía ser considerada de mas benévola.

Cuando llegaron a su destino una pequeña mujer los esperaba en la entrada, era hermosa sin duda. Su cabello era tan rubio como el de sus "sobrinos", sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante y su cuerpo parecía tan delicado como el de una muñeca de porcelana. A su lado su esposo poseía características totalmente diferentes, su piel al contrario de la de su esposa era morena, sus ojos eran de un negro que simplemente hacia que las damas de los alrededores se derritieran por aquel ejemplar italiano (algo que no le caía demasiado en gracia a Luna) y su porte era intimidante y atlético (algo que por supuesto no servía de nada cuando hacia rabiar a su pequeña esposa).

-Tardaron-dijo Luna simplemente observándolos con sus enormes ojos azules

-Lo sentimos tía-contesto Scorpius bajando del caballo ágilmente

-No importa-contesto Luna de repente, Scorpius extrañado observo la mirada de su tía y vio una ansiedad inusual, Luna (aunque aplicaba ciertas restricciones a sus sobrinos) siempre poseía una mirada alegre y vivaz, Scorpius simplemente se descoloco al ver reflejados esos sentimientos en ella

-Tranquilos no vamos tan tarde-comento Blaise Zabini mirando su reloj para luego fijar su mirada en su "sobrina" - Rose… ¿estás bien?-cuestiono al ver como trataba de bajar torpemente del caballo.

Rose simplemente asintió y siguió en su torpe lucha por lograrlo, las acciones de esta solo aumentaron el soslayo de la mirada de Luna, Blaise al ver esto se acercó a su sobrina.

-Vamos déjame ayudarte-dijo Blaise con una pizca de gracia, tomo a Rose de la muñeca y ágilmente la ayudo a bajar de la silla-No te preocupes-continuo-tu madre era igual, cuando la conocí y jugamos polo ella casi se estrella contra el público.

-Mama jamás tuvo grandes reflejos-comento Scorpius

-Tu padre no era la excepción, siempre estaba rompiendo cosas, creo que las primeras veces que vio a tu madre se rompió la pierna, la cadera y el brazo consecutivamente... realmente se ponía nervioso a su lado-dijo Luna

-Es difícil de creer... él siempre fue algo distante-dijo Rose seria

Un silencio se interpuso entre la peculiar familia hasta que Blaise lo rompió.

-Bueno él no era precisamente divertido, veces era un poco mierda

-¡Blaise!-replico Luna

-¿Qué?-respondió Blaise encogiéndose de hombros-la verdad es el primer paso para el conocimiento y hablando de conocimiento… Scorpius te necesito en mi despacho dentro de una hora

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestiono Scorpius

-Nada importante…. solo formalidades-contesto Blaise haciendo un ademan de manos y dirigiéndose a la mansión.

...

Una presentación a la sociedad (en la alta sociedad por supuesto, ya que en las demás eso no nos interesa una mierda) es un acontecimiento muy importante en la vida de un joven aristócrata. Sea mujer o hombre este hecho da cabida a que él o ella se mezclen con gente de su edad y categoría. También representa en algunos casos una mayoría de edad y con esto se le dan responsabilidades al joven o en este caso diferentes herencias.

Con el tiempo tambien venian otros cambios.

La habitación de Rose siempre había estado donde su hermano, jamás dormían por separado ya que simplemente no eran capaces. Pero ahora Luna creía conveniente que ambos tuvieran su propio espacio personal y pese a que un principio Scorpius se negara rotundamente a la idea, fue aceptándolo al ver que era más cómodo para ambos.

En ese año muchas cosas habían cambiado:

Su habitación, su cuerpo, sus decisiones y su manera de pensar. Rose concluía para sí misma que eran cambios que venían con el tiempo (tenía 18 años recién cumplidos) , pero lo que ella no sabía era que venían más y por más madura que fuera no le sería fácil aceptarlos.

-Oh señorita Rose, se ve magnifica-exclamo una mucama

-Preciosa sin duda-corrobora otra en tanto ajusta el collar de perlas que cuelga del blanco y delgado cuello de la chica.

Rose portaba un vestido violeta suave como una nube, su melena rubia estaba peinada con lavandas (las favoritas de su madre) y en su cuello se erguían orgullosas las perlas que Luna le había heredado.

Luna Lovegood…

Para Rose ella era como su segunda madre, la mujer que la crio y educo después de la muerte de ella, de su verdadera madre. Rose cerro los ojos en tanto las mucamas le cerraban el vestido y tratando de recordarla.

Recordaba el color de su cabello (castaño), recordaba que era largo y rizado, sus ojos color miel hacían un juego perfecto y ese olor a lavanda siempre la caracterizaba. Rose la perdió muy joven si, perdió a su madre y a un padre que simplemente jamás conoció, a un padre que siempre fue algo intimidante y distante. Rose lo recordaba bien, el murió después que su madre así que su recuerdo estaba más fresco.

Era rubio como Scorpius, sus ojos eran grises como el cielo que siempre amenaza con una fuerte tormenta y sus gestos siempre parecían fríos y calculados, De niña solo lo veía durante la cena, con Scorpius él era diferente.

Rose siempre los veía cabalgar en el patio, reír y esas cosas de padre e hijo, con ella…con ella siempre eran notas. Pequeñas notas en las que le daba recordatorios, felicitaciones frías de cumpleaños o instrucciones.

Vaya que Rose siempre lo detesto.

-Señorita, ¿espera conocer a alguien esta noche?-pregunto emocionada una mucama haciendo que Rose saliera de sus recuerdos

-¿Perdón?-replico esta confusa

-Ya sabe-contesto la otra sirvienta como si fuera obvio-un chico

Rose al escuchar esto se puso roja como una granada

-Yo…yo-titubeo nerviosamente Rose-

-Señorita debe comenzar a hacerlo, los matrimonios son comunes en su alcurnia y uno arreglado no es más que una desgracia según mi opinión-dijo una

-Estoy con Martha señorita-dicto una-ambas deseamos que sea feliz y en memoria de su querída madre ,que en paz descanse, nos hemos propuesto esa meta.

-¿Propuesto?-cuestiono Rose perpleja

-Si señorita- corroboro la misma cuyo nombre era Marie- su madre nos hizo prometer cuidarla y ver que tanto usted, como el joven Scorpius fueran felices y eso nos proponemos-comento decididamente

-Marie….-comenzó Rose mirando a las mujeres- ella … ¿ella les hizo prometer eso?

-Si señorita -dijeron las dos decididamente

\- Y por eso queremos darle nuestro regalo-agrego Martha

Marie abandono a las mujeres y se fue rápidamente de la habitacion , Rose miraba conmovida a Martha sin saber que decir y antes de que pudiera agregar algo Marie regreso con una pequeña caja de madera.

-Tome-dijo tiernamente-es de nuestra parte

Rose tomo la pequeña caja, la abrió y comenzó a sonar una canción, dentro una pareja bailaba rodeados por el interior de la misma que parecía un cielo lleno de estrellas , esta estaba encantada y cada tanto se veian pequeñas estrellas fugaces

-Oh chicas-exclamo Rose incapaz de contenerse abrazandolas tiernamente

-No es nada pequeña-dijo Martha

-Te amamos Rosie-replico Marie, que al notar como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Rose exclamo:

-¡Pero no llores!, que arruinas tu maquillaje y tú sabes cuánto nos ha costado

-¡Marie!-exclamo indignada Martha-tu si sabes arruinar los momentos

-El momento puede repetirse, esta noche no… ahora respiremos y liberemos lo malo dejando entrar lo bueno, hoy nuestra niña se convierte en toda una dama de sociedad -comento Marie decidía- y ninguna Parkinson, Potter, Scamander o una insulsa Greengrass lo impedirá.

Martha simplemente rodo los ojos, tuvieron que pasar 30 minutos antes de que Marie dictara que Rose estaba de nuevo impecable.

Al despedirse e irse por la puerta Rose se quedó sola sentada en su tocador, en sus manos sostenía la pequeña cajita de música saboreando las notas.

Recordaba la canción sin duda.

Era la canción que su madre le cantaba para dormir y esas dos figuritas eran idénticas a ella …y a él.

Rose jamás entendió porque el jamás la quiso o siquiera tolero su presencia.

Draco Malfoy siempre estuvo alejado de su hija y extremadamente cercano a su hijo, cuando murió Rose no sintio ni empatia ni felicidad , no hizo más que sentir lastima por Scorpius, abrazarlo y con tan solo 12 años coordinar el funeral y esperar a sus tíos/padrinos .

Se dedicó a escuchar las lamentaciones de el Tío Harry , a tratar de ser torpemente consolada por el Tio Ron y a ser sobre alimentada por Molly Weasley.

Después de eso, la felicidad llego a ella y a veces se sentía culpable por agradecer internamente la muerte de su padre, pero en ratos se sentía agradecía al pasear en los carruajes por los caminos de Hogsmeade con Luna, o ir de compras con el único padre que conocía realmente : Blaise Zabini , incluso agradecia tener que soportar los constantes y ridículos celos paternarles que sentía este y Scorpius al ver que alguien intentaba cortejarla , se sentía amada, se sentía querida y feliz.

Rose abrió una vez más la caja y su corazón se derrito al escuchar esa canción, pero también se oscureció al ver la figurilla que se asemejaba tanto a su padre.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Scorpius

Para Scorpius ser un Malfoy no era nada divertido.

El tener que comportarse siempre como un viejo estirado simplemente lograba aburrirlo. Ahora con 15 años recien cumplidos la cosa se ponia gorda en cuanto a responsabilidades, sus abuelos le mandaban cartas (que en su opinion eran enormes testamentos ) diciendole y recordandole encarecidamente su deber para con la familia y eso le hacia desear ser un Weasley pecoso sin responsabilidades o un Potter que se salga con la suya cada vez que se le apetece.

Cuando su tio le dijo que tenia algo que decirle simplemente se imagino otro libro de pedidos enviado por sus abuelos (el cual ambos leian en voz alta burlandose de las peticiones absurdas que contenian), o otro libro administrativo que tendria que resolver (con ayuda de Rose ) para contar cada galeon que poseian.

Y con esos pensamientos pesimistas el heredero Malfoy avanzaba hacia el despacho de su tio. Para Scorpius, Blaise era como un segundo padre y un amigo al que podia contarle todo (desde sus aventuras amorosas ,hasta sus metidas de pata en el colegio) y siempre se sintio agradecido de que al morir su padre terminaran con el y con su tia Luna evitando asi la enorme mansion Malfoy y a sus abuelos (el los amaba, pero no tenia gran relacion con ellos por el matrimonio de sus padres y por que siempre le recalcaran su mestizaje).

Cuando Hermione se convirtio en una Malfoy se desencadenaron muchos inconvenientes ,entre ellos la ruptura de la relacion de Draco con sus padres.

Ademas a Scorpius le fastidiaba que sus abuelos trataran a Rose de una manera agria y el que siempre la recibieran de mala gana en esas visitas incomodas de año nuevo que ambos trataban de evitar. El siempre supo que a Rose no se le trataba como a el (con cariño y afecto) del lado paterno de la familia,desde la muerte de su madre Rose perdio mas que el y debio crecer a un ritmo mas acelerado .

Por esas razones el preferia mas el lado materno de la familia , le encantaba la gracia y calor familiar que emanaban por los poros los Weasley y Potter (y demas) , se sentia agradecido de poder ser el mismo y de ver esa genuina sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana (sonrisa que el solo veia cuando estaba su madre con vida o en compañia de sus tios).

Su madre... Hermione Granger.

Muchos pensaban que el no la recordaba pero eso no podia ser mas que una gran falsedad.Scorpius atesoraba algunos recuerdos (aunque no propios) de su madre gracias a que su padre se los habia heredado para verlos en un pequeño pensadero (tambien de su propiedad).El los disfrutaba cada tanto que la extrañaba y queria verla un rato , pero sin compartirlos con Rose debido ala extraña promesa que su padre le habia hecho prometer poco antes de su muerte:

Ambos estaban es su oficina y ya Draco estaba demarcado por su extraña enfermedad.

 _\- Rose jamas debe verlos-le habia dicho mientras se sacaba los recuerdos con la punta de la varita -son solo tuyos_

 _-Pero papa... Rose- dijo el tratando de razonar_

 _\- Rose ya a tenido bastante de ella-replico Draco Malfoy terminantemente metiendo el pequeño hilo de recuerdos en una botella-tomalos y prometeme que solo los veras tu y nadie mas..._

 _-Papa..._

 _-¡Prometelo!-exijo Draco recargandose en su escritorio_

 _-Lo ...prometo- exclamo el en un susurro_

Scorpius habia luchado muchas veces con el deseo de mostrarselos a Rose.

Y ahora sin mas remedio avanzaba (ya vestido de traje) al despacho de la mansion en espera de que sorpresita le tendrian preparada.Con lentitud llego ala gran puerta de roble y la abrio sin mas.

-¿Tio?...

Blaise se encontraba junto a Luna hablando entre susurros y al ver a su sobrino se apartaron rapidamente con sorpresa.Ambos ya estaban listos para la ocasion vistiendo un traje negro parecido al de Scorpius (en el caso de Blaise) y un hermoso vestido color champan (en el caso de Luna).

-Pasa Scorp-respondio Blaise evitando la mirada de Luna

-Blaise no es tiempo -exclamo Luna tensa

-¿No es tiempo de que?-cuestiono Scorpius confuso

-Sientate compañero-replico Blaise señalando la silla

-¿Pasa algo malo?-cuestiono Scorpius mas tenso mientras tomaba asiento-¿estas bien tia Luna?- agrego mirando como Luna Lovegood estaba mas palida de lo normal.

-Si... -contesto esta acercandose a el e inclinandose para estar a su altura- solo ... solo recuerda que los amamos... a ambos.

Scorpius la miro perplejo y exclamo:

-Encerio ... ¿que pasa?... ahora realmente me estan asustando...

Blaise y Luna se miraron entre si debatiendose y luchando entre ellos hasta que Luna se rindio y asintio con ceño cansado y derrotado.

-Has cumplido 15 años y eso quiere decir muchas cosas-comenzo Blaise sacando un pergamino de un cajon-Tu padre nos dejo un testamento muy detallado pero que se revela en partes

-¿Partes?-replico Scorpius confuso

-Si-comenzo Luna-conforme van creciendo una parte del testamento se va revelando en el pergamino.Cuando cumpliste 15 nos revelo que teniamos que darte el control del 20% de tus activos...

-Bueno eso nos suena tan mal-comento Scorpius.

-No es eso...- continuo Blaise-cuando Rose cumplio 18 y tu 15 años y 9 meses se revelo otra parte del texto.Justamente hoy Potter ,quien es el cuidador del testamento, nos lo ha traido.

-¿No puede esperar?-espeto Scorpius mirando su reloj - es la presentacion de mi hermana en sociedad... y la mia , aunque no me entusiasma mucho es una gran noche para Rose .Quiero que sea una noche agradable para ella, ¿que pudo haber dejado?, en el peor de los casos debe decir que me deshereda y dona todo a una asociacion de duendes y elfos.

-No ... Scorpius-respondio Blaise observando la puerta- ya viene

-¿Quien?- dijo Scorpius

-Harry- sentencio Luna

Acto seguido un toquido gentil se escucho en la puerta.

-Pasa Harry... - indico Luna gentilmente

Harry Potter entro al despecho con semblante serio y se adelanto al escritorio.

-Blaise- exclamo a modo de saludo-Scorpius... cuanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo tio Harry , ¿acaso ya no deseas visitarnos tan amenudo?-comento Scorpius

-Sabes que lo desearia-contesto Harry -pero el ministerio es una amante exigente.

-Ya lo creo... -comento Scorpius- ¿ya me diran el porque de tanto misterio?

Harry lo miro con pesadez y tendio la varita hacia el pergamino que Blaise habia colocado en el escritorio.

-Harry James Potter... Guardian de Rose y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-exclamo Harry en un susurro.

Derrepente el vacio pergamino se lleno de letras escritas a mano y Harry lo tomo.Antes de leer le dijo a el impaciente adolescente:

-Decidimos decirte a ti primero para que prepares a Rose... nosotros no sabemos como confrontarla y esto les concierne a ambos.Nosotros no lo sabiamos y nos toma por sorpresa.Esto no cambiara nada entre nosotros ,pero el testamento es claro y debo de informarselo si no una maldicion les invadira ,¿entiendes?.

Por primera vez Scorpius vio lo serio de la situacion y asintio levemente.

-Bien...-Harry tomo aire y continuo-Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy declaro que por mi voluntad la joven conocida como Rose Malfoy Granger sea despojada de el apellido Malfoy desde el momento en que estos escritos sean revelados a mi unico hijo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger, a la vez que sea desposeida del acceso ala fortuna familiar y del conjuro manipulador de apariencia que mi difunta esposa Hermione Jane Granger aplico sobre ella para ocultar sus verdaderos origenes (lo que concierne al conjuro sera solamente decidido por mi hijo). Ademas le tendra que ser revelado su verdadero nombre y padre si se desea que este cerca de mi unico vastajo.

El silencio invadia el estudio y varias lagrimas recorian las mejillas de un Scorpius totalmente paralizado.

-Ese nombre es ... -continuo Harry - Hope Weasley Granger , siendo ella producto de la relacion adultera que mi difunta esposa mantuvo con Frederick Weasley


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Banda Sonora: Hunger –Florence And The Machine.

Vivir en una mentira es como una droga, cuando nadas en ella sientes la delicia del auto engaño. Saboreas la cortina que tú mismo creaste por que no vives en el mundo real que tanto detestas.

En contadas ocasiones nadamos en la mentira sin saberlo y son ellos, los inocentes drogadictos, que sufren el vacío repentino que deja una mentira cuando se va y es por fin revelada la verdad.

Por qué la verdad duele, a casi nadie le gusta… ni a mí.

…..

Hunger for the truth.

-¿Frederick Weasley?- cuestionó Scorpius en seco

-Es Fred Weasley, el gemelo de George- explicó Luna- Tú lo conoces ya que murió en la guerra, pero en teoría era una copia exacta de George

-Pero el murió en la guerra-recalco Scorpius atónito- ¿cómo pudo pasar?

-Si contamos los años en retroceso, Rose pudo bien ser concedida entre finales de abril y principios de mayo-argumento Harry

-Estamos tan confundidos como tu cariño-comenzó Luna observando a su ahijado- jamás nos imaginamos esto y nos toma por sorpresa

Scorpius continuaba paralizado, miraba un punto muerto tratando de formular las miles de preguntas que comenzaban a bailar dentro de su cabeza.

-¿No lo notaron nunca? se supone que eran sus mejores amigos, papá decía que mamá siempre les contaba todo

-Nunca mostraron indicios de quererse, mayormente Hermione se la pasaba reprendido a Fred y George por sus jugarretas, desde el colegio parecían de diferentes mundos-replico Harry con las manos en los bolsillos, su traje de etiqueta lo hacía ver sobrio y elegante- a veces hasta en los grupos más sólidos existen secretos, hay cosas que no podemos contarnos entre nosotros Scorpius, todos necesitamos guardamos algunas cosas.

-Igual que papá-soltó Scorpius con mirada dura- él me contó que jamás demostró quererla, por lo menos en público.

-Tu padre siempre mostró interés en Hermione, solo que era demasiado imbécil como para notarlo, además... - Blaise vaciló unos momentos antes de continuar - en esos días la cuestión de sangre era importante y ambos sabemos cómo son tus abuelos. Mi propia madre me metió esas ideas de superioridad desde que nací-concluyo Blaise con una mueca agria

-Se supone que él lo tacha de relación "adúltera"-continuo Scorpius frustrado- ¿Cómo pudo ser un adulterio si mamá y papá se casaron...

-3 años después de la guerra-interrumpió Blaise- tú venías en camino y Rose tenía 3 años recién cumplidos

-Rose debería recordarlo-objeto Scorpius

-Cuando la conocimos ella venía con la idea de que Draco era su padre, ella fue tan sorprendente como la misma boda-respondió Blaise

-Hermione y Rose vivían en Irlanda-comenzó Luna-cuando Hermione regresó jamás se habló del tema más que una vez, Rose era rubia, tenía una piel tan pálida como la de Draco y sus ojos eran de un azul impresionante. Tenía ciertas facciones de Hermione, pero el aspecto físico gritaba que era hija de Draco. Después unimos piezas con Blaise, las Greengrass, Pansy, con Theo y Marcus- Luna miró pensativa el librero de su marido y continúo- Simplemente no llegamos a otra conclusión más allá de lo que tú conoces, que Rose era hija de Draco. Cuando llegamos al momento en el que todo explotó, en el que el mundo mágico supo que estaban a punto de casarse tuvimos que preguntar, todos estábamos confundidos, pero ellos simplemente dijeron que si en realidad éramos sus amigos teníamos que aceptarlo. No puedes culparnos cariño, queríamos lo mejor para ellos, todos sufrimos mucho en la época de Voldemort.

Luna se acercó al confundido chico y puso una mano sobre su mejilla. Aunque Scorpius estuviera en un punto máximo de ebullición, el toque de Luna Lovegood lo sereno. Luna siempre tenía la habilidad de tranquilizar a las personas y esa mirada conciliadora, con ese toque frío pero a la vez caluroso, casi maternal, hizo que respirara hondo y pudiera aclarar un poco sus ideas. Durante los pocos minutos que duró el silencio en la sala todos esperaban su reacción y en un momento dado exclamó:

-Por amor a Dios pueden empezar desde el principio... -replicó Scorpius confundido mientras apartaba delicadamente a Luna y comenzaba a pasearse por habitación mientras se aflojaba rápidamente la corbata

-Después de la guerra Hermione se alejó de nosotros-comenzó Harry- nos dijo que el mundo mágico y la guerra fueron demasiado para sus padres murieron y necesitaba espacio-continuo-cuando se fue no vimos indicios de embarazo ¡Ni siquiera tenía novio!-comento Harry con un ademán de manos- había rechazado a Ron mientras buscábamos los Horrocruxes y no tenía a nadie en el término amoroso, o eso pensábamos -Harry suspiro y continuo- siempre nos escribía, pero no nos dejaba visitarla.

-¿Que escribía?-cuestionario Scorpius mientras se sentaba de golpe en un sillón de cuero negro

-Nada relevante-replico Harry- nos contaba de su vida, al parecer trabajaba como mesera en una cafetería muggle por las apariencias y vivía de una pequeña fortuna que le dio el ministerio, fue el único premio al que no se pudo comentaba sobre el clima y la gente, pero ningún chico o relación.

\- Ni a Rose-comentó Scorpius

-Ni a Rose-corroboro Harry-pasaron 3 años y de repente ya la teníamos en la puerta de la madriguera con Malfoy y Rose a un lado.

-Draco simplemente iba y venía- comenzó Blaise- después de casi un año de terminada la guerra comenzó con esos viajes secretos y como dijo Potter, de un día para el otro se anunciaban como pareja y al mes siguiente se casaban-explico Blaise

-¿Jamás le preguntaron?-pregunto Scorpius

-Se veían felices y no tuvimos que pensar mucho para definir de dónde aparentemente venía Rose-comento Luna- las características físicas de Rose encajan perfectamente con ambos. Pero como ya lo dije, al final nuestras dudas nos sobrepasaron y tuvimos que preguntar. Lo hicimos durante la cena de compromiso, unos días antes de que se casaran, estábamos en la Mansión Malfoy y en teoría todos los acorralamos. Astoria Greengrass tomó a Rose, la llevó a un cuarto de juegos y les exigimos respuestas. Tus abuelos particularmente estaban desesperados por conseguirlas, después de todo su peor pesadilla se volvía realidad ante sus ojos- comentó Luna con amargura- Creo que esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que trabajamos en equipo-añadió- Todos entramos a la gran biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy y les preguntamos desde cuando estaban juntos, si Rose era hija de ambos y por qué lo habían ocultado durante tanto tiempo, particularmente Narcissa y Lucius no creían que Rose fuera hija de Draco ya que no aparecía en el árbol familiar, Hermione pareció sentirse particularmente ofendida por eso, ya que en determinado momento Narcissa llamo a Rose una bastarda y no sólo eso, añadió la palabra "supuesta" ya que no creía que fuera su nieta -Luna se detuvo y todos sintieron la ironía de sus palabras, ya que al final las sospechas de la matriarca Malfoy fueron ciertas- Pero para impresión de todos, Draco defendió a Hermione y a Rose con una valentía que jamás habíamos visto en él, amenazó a sus padres con renunciar al apellido Malfoy y con adoptar el de Hermione. Además amenazó con renunciar a la herencia y a todo lo que implicaba, si eso pasaba para Lucius Malfoy y la dinastía Malfoy hubiera sido un desastre total, ya que así se hubieran extinguido de inmediato .La amenaza más dura para Narcissa fue que él los amenazó con no volverlos a ver, con irse con Hermione a cualquier parte del mundo con tal de no soportar sus críticas o su falta de aceptación. Sobra decir que al final ambos aceptaron ¿que podían decir? su único hijo estaba dispuesto a abandonarlos para siempre por una chica y por lo menos por el momento Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy callaron sus dudas con respecto a Rose y debo de añadir que jamás respondieron la pregunta del por qué Rose no estaba en el árbol familiar y creo que ahora todos sabemos la respuesta -exclamó Luna haciendo que todos guardaron silencio -en cuanto a Hermione, ella anunció que estaba embarazada de ti, qué quería a Draco con toda su alma y juro fervientemente que era el padre de su hija, dijo que era lo único que nosotros necesitamos saber y que si queríamos tenerlas en nuestras vidas debemos de respetar su decisión de estar con Draco.

-Hermione- continuo Harry- era como mi hermana, no podíamos dejarla ir solo por qué amara a Malfoy o por qué tuviera hija con él ,yo quise a tu hermana como una pequeña hija desde el primer momento que la vi, es tan parecida a ella, tan lista y terca -Harry sonrío con gracia y continuó- nos enteramos que ibas a nacer tú y bueno sobra decir que todos quisimos estar presentes, todos quisimos formar parte de la vida de Hermione de nuevo, ya la habíamos perdido por 3 años, no estamos dispuestos a volver a perderla de nuevo, así que simplemente callamos y todos fuimos felices, claro hasta que tu madre...

Harry cayó inmediatamente, la mirada de todos se volvió triste y sombría. Habían pasado varios años ya desde la pérdida de Hermione Granger y algunos pocos desde la pérdida de Draco Malfoy, 2 personas que parecían tan perdidamente enamoradas uno del otro, pero que perdieron la vida tan pronto y que se llevaron a la tumba demasiados secretos que ahora complicaban la vida de los vivos.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?-escupió Scorpius poniéndose de pie de golpe- tal vez deba de ir a su habitación y decirle antes de lo que debía ser un gran día _"Oye me acabo de enterar que no eres hija del hombre que pensaste que era tu padre durante tantos años .Tal parece que el resultado de una supuesta relación adúltera con Fred Weasley qué mama tuvo con el"_

-Sé que la situación es dura Scorpius-comenzó Harry dirigiéndose hacia el adolecente- pero siempre me ha parecido que Rose no siente un genuino afecto por la memoria de Draco. Todos aquí sabemos que el tendía a tratarla condescendientemente desde la muerte de Hermione, tal vez la deje en shock durante un momento, sé que le dolerá porque en teoría se sentirá como una desconocida de un momento al otro. Pero tiene que saberlo, es necesario que lo sepa antes de la medianoche. Yo amo a Rose tanto como tú y nada cambiara, la apoyaremos en todo momento pero es necesario que vayas y se lo digas.

-El testamento se acaba de abrir hace tan sólo un día, ya no podíamos cancelar todo esto. Si ella lo permite podemos inventarnos cualquier excusa si no desea salir, pensamos en eso también Scorpius-añadió Luna

-¡No es así! -replicó este secamente- no entiendo porque mi padre me arrojó esta responsabilidad ¡¿acaso pensaba que yo la despreciaría?! Independientemente de todo es mi hermana, es mi sangre, ese testamento puede irse al mismísimo infierno.

Los adultos presentes sentían el dolor de Scorpius, todos amaban profundamente a Rose como lo hicieron con Hermione, querían lo mejor para ambos y esto era difícil para todos.

Scorpius no sabía qué hacer, pronto todo cambiaria.

…


End file.
